Titanic 2  Fire and Ice
by lovepass77
Summary: Sam and Dean get trapped in the past aboard the infamous unlucky ship while tracking down a shapeshifter, they meet some classic characters and have some hilarious encounters.
1. Chapter 1

**The Virgin Rescue Scene**

**Time: April 9, 1912 **

**Location: ****Southampton, England**

_Dean Winchester has travelled back in time along with his brother Sam to stop a shape shifter, but right now Dean finds himself in the middle of a busy street at night trying to talk a young aristocratic British virgin out of committing suicide by entering a Dragon's lair. The virgin is being forced to marry a man she does not love by her desperate snobby English mother so she has decided to take her own life before the wedding takes place. _

Dean: "Don't do it!"

The Virgin: "Stay back! Don't come any closer!"

_Dean moves closer to her.  
_

Dean: "Come on just give me your hand. I'll pull you back over." 

The Virgin: "No, stay where you are! I mean it! I'll let go!"

_The virgin grips the rail of the narrow stairs leading into a dark deep sewer beneath the street_. _She hesitates for a moment as she looks up at him._

_Dean decides to pull out the old reverse psychology routine on this crazy suicidal virgin. _

Dean: "No, you won't."

_She glares back at him as she stalls from entering the sewer through a manhole. They both know dragons live beneath the streets prepared to kill anyone who enters their domain._

The Virgin: "What do you mean, "No, I won't"? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!"

Dean: "Well, you would have done it already."

_She frowns woefully at him.  
_

The Virgin: "You're distracting me! Go away!'

Dean: "I can't. I'm involved now. You go in there, and I'm…I'm 'gonna have to jump in there after you."

The Virgin: "Don't be absurd. You'd be killed!" 

Dean: "I'm a good fighter."

The Virgin: "The fall alone would kill you. It's at least a fifty foot drop." 

Dean: "It would hurt. I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth; I'm a lot more concerned about how bad the stench will be."

_The virgin pauses as she begins to worry about the smell of the dragon's lair for the first time__. She looks down at the blackness beneath her then back at Dean who is slowly removing his beloved jacket to prepare for entering the sewer.__  
_

The Virgin: "How bad?" 

The Virgin: "Horribly bad even worst than when my brother's farts on a hot day in July. You ever, uh, you ever been to Wisconsin?"

The Virgin: "What?" 

Dean: "Well, they have some of the tastiest smelliest cheese around. My brother and I've been through there near Chippewa Falls many times when we were kids. I remember when I was a kid, my father took us out to the county fair and Sam ate like ten different types of exotic cheeses. It gummed up his plumbing real bad, so later on the ride out of town near Lake Wissota. He got the shits really bad. You know that is when…."

_She gets angry that this cocky American is treating her like a child so she interrupts him and yells. _

The Virgin: "I know what that is!"

_Dean throws up his hands defensively not meaning to upset her even further. _

The Virgin: "Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of a nice smelling girl that doesn't get the shits. Anyway, I, uh, I had to be the one to keep bringing him more toilet paper; and I'm telling you, a stench that bad, like right down there..."

_He gestures with his hand covering up his nose as he stares down toward the sewer__._

Dean: "That smell hits you like a thousand dirty ass-butts farting at once you actually feel it all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think at least, not about anything, but the stench. Which is why, I am not looking forward to jumping in there after you." 

_The virgin and Dean __exchange awkward glances for a moment before Dean continues with his familiar monologue. _

__Dean: "But, like I said, I don't have a choice. I guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back away from that manhole, and' get me off the hook here." 

The Virgin: "You're crazy!"

_Dean wrinkles his eyebrows as if it to say yeah I've heard that one before.  
_

Dean: "That's what everybody says but, with all due respect, Miss, I'm not the one trying to get myself ripped to shreds by dragons. I mean you're still a virgin aren't you?"

The Virgin: "Yes, but what does that matter?"

Dean: "Oh man that would be such a waste of potential. C'mon, give me your hand. You don't want to do this sweetheart."

_She takes one last look at the dark hole beneath the street and finally changes her mind when she realizes she doesn't want to face the terrible smell of dragon's breath before they eat her alive. _

___The virgin reaches her hand back towards Dean; he reaches forward to help pull her up. _

_Dean smiles at her and finally introduces himself by one of his many fake aliases. _

Dean: "By the way I'm Jack Dawson."

_The virgin girl shyly smiles back at this handsome stranger that's just saved her from a terrible fate. She finally tells him her name.  
_

The Virgin: "Rose De Witt Bukater."

Dean: "I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down on a cocktail napkin."

_They both coyly smile at one another. _

_Just then the police pull up because Rose has been blocking traffic on this street for quite a while and they've gotten complaints about it. Two demons disguised as cops prepare to arrest them both for disrupting traffic, but really they are after Dean. _

_Dean grabs Rose's hand and they both make a run for it back to his 1967 Chevy Impala parked nearby. The cops get back in their police car and chase the Impala through the streets of London, but Dean drives into a shipping yard near the ocean. _

_He hides the Impala inside a cargo bay of one of the ships docked there and the ship workers close the cargo doors in on them before they can get out. So Dean and Rose spend the night together inside the cargo hold blissfully unaware of what unfortunate vessel they've happened upon. _

_By the end of the night Dean sees too it that Rose De Witt Bukater is no longer a virgin and the only stench they must endure is that of their own steaming sweaty bodies as the two of them knock boots until the early morning when all the passengers begin to board including his brother Sam Winchester who is following a lead on the shape shifter trying to escape back to America on this ship. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note: To give credit where credit is due a lot of the dialogue for this crack fic comes directly from James Cameron's awesome flick and Supernatural created by Eric Kripke. I just fused the two together with my creepy imagination for the silly insanity of it so hopefully they won't mind. Please feel free to leave hilarious comments because I love to read them and thanks for reading. **_

**Chapter 2: Sam and Dean Meet the Unsinkable Molly Brown**

**Time: April 10, 1912**

**Location: Aboard the S.S. Holy Crap No Way! **

_Dean awakes the next morning and his mysterious new virgin lover Rose has vanished from his car. He roams around the ship looking for her until he runs into his brother Sam instead. _

_Sam convinces Dean to pretend that they are ship staff members so they can search the place for the shape shifter, but Dean is more interested in searching for Rose. However, once they realized what ship they are on things just get crazier for the Winchesters. _

_The boys wait in the main lobby of the ship while their new boss greats the ill fated passengers. _

_The Unsinkable Miss Molly Brown enters the lobby and everyone around stops to notice her because she is so famous and gossip worthy. _

_The ship concierge Renaldo greets her with a grin as she enters the ship. He is an Italian man in his early forties with a thick moustache and strong cleft chin. Renaldo speaks with an overly refined Sicilian accent just to further amuse the wealthy English patrons aboard Titanic. _

Renaldo: "Good Golly Miss Molly! It is a pleasure to have you aboard our vessel malady."

_Renaldo bends down to kiss her white gloved hand and Miss Molly slaps him on the shoulder hard as she cheekily loudly laughs at him. _

Molly Brown: "Oh you are a shameless flatter sir. I like that!"

_Renaldo grins at her._

Renaldo: "Please right this way the boys will take your bags whilst I accompany you to the penthouse suites."

Molly Brown: "Marvelous!"

_Renaldo bows and holds a door open for her to enter the hallway leading to the suites on the upper decks of the ship. _

_Renaldo frowns as he turns back towards the Winchester boys. _

Renaldo: "Bip! Bip! Hurry up you buffoons we can't keep Miss Brown waiting."

Sam: "Uh yeah we'll be right behind you."

_Dean whispers to Sam as Renaldo turns away to follow her. _

Dean: "This is so lame. I want off this ghost ship! I know how it ends and I don't want any part of it!"

Sam: "We've got to stay Dean. There is a dangerous shape-shifter hiding amongst the people here remember."

Dean: "Who cares? This is Titanic most of these people are going to die anyway! I don't want to be one of them."

Sam: "This isn't about changing the ship's history it is about not allowing that shifter to kill the wrong people and escape. We're the ones that let that thing get away and enter the time portal in the first place Dean. It's our job to make sure he doesn't stop James Cameron from making one of the best films ever."

_Dean stares at Sam for a moment in shock that he would mention a chick flick at a time like this._

Dean: "Dude that is they gayest thing you've ever said!"

_Sam rolls his eyes at his brother's rude comment. _

Sam: "Just follow the pissed off Sicilian and be quiet."

_Dean blows his cheeks out in an annoyed huff as he picks up three of Miss Brown's heavy bags and begins to carry them down the hallway. Sam follows behind him with the rest of her overwhelming luggage including a rather large trunk. _

_By the time Sam and Dean reach Miss Brown's room after lugging her luggage up several small stairwells to her upper deck suite they are both panting and sweating with exhaustion. _

_Dean immediately dumps the bags down in her living room parlor area and heads for the door._

_Sam goes in further to place her bags in her bedroom because the label attached on the large trunk he is carrying is marked Boudoir. _

_Sam accidently drops the trunk on the floor when his toe gets stubbed on a bed post. _

Sam: "Damn it!"

_He exclaims painfully as he hops around on one foot. _

_The trunk pops open from the fall revealing inside Miss Brown's most personal possessions. _

_Renaldo comes in the room after hearing all the noise Sam is making and he starts to yell at Sam in Italian which makes it hard for Sammy to respond back. _

_Miss Brown comes in and over hears the yelling. She immediately notices how handsome this sexy young bellhop looks and he makes her bubbly round cheeks blush. She quickly cuts in on Renaldo's berating of Sam._

Miss Brown: "Renaldo, that's enough! I'm sure the boy meant no harm. Leave him be."

_Renaldo freezes up for a moment feeling awkward about looking so unprofessional in front of such a wealthy patron. _

Renaldo: "A thousand apologies Miss, I was just trying to impress upon him the importance of taking care of our guests belongings."

Miss Brown: "Yeah! Yeah! Just go shine someone else shoes will ya! I can handle this myself."

_She quickly opens her purse and holds out a crisp $100 bill for Renaldo to take so he will vacate her quarters._

_Renaldo quickly bows at her then takes the money and exits the room. _

_As soon as he is in the hallway Renaldo readjusts the cheesy toupee covering his mostly balding scalp. Then he grins at the $100 bill she gave him as he whistles an Old Italian tune down the hallway. _

_Moments later Renaldo is killed by the shape shifter because that is what always happens on Supernatural people die. The shape shifter assumes his identity, but only until he/she can find another suitable victim to change into._

_Back inside Miss Brown's Bedroom Sam prepares to make his own exit, but she blocks his way out._

Miss Brown: "Wait a minute sonny; you're a fine looking chap if I do say so myself and I do say so."

_She laughs loudly in his face and Sam smiles politely not wanting to get in more trouble_.

Miss Brown: "So where you from?"

Sam: "Kansas, originally Ma'am."

Miss Brown: "You don't say!"

_She laughs again and hits Sam hard on the shoulder. _

_His smile becomes tighter and as he starts to worry about where this conversation is going_.

Miss Brown: "I got an Auntie and Uncle from Kansas while Kansas City really, but close enough! And dispense with the Ma'am business just call me Molly."

_Once again she laughs and even a little spit flies out landing on Sam's uniform. _

_He purses his lips a bit and tries to maneuver around her to escape, but he can't. Sam puts on another fake smile. _

Miss Brown: "Now what is your name sugar?"

Sam: "Fabrizio Gutierrez."

_She wrinkles her nose at that because she can immediately tell he must be lying to her about his name. _

Miss Brown: "Now I didn't just fall off the turnip truck yesterday partner. You may be able to fool these uppity Brits, but not me. What's your real name?"

Sam: "Okay, it's Leonardo DiCaprio then."

_Miss Brown frowns at him and puts her hands on her sizable hips. _

_Sam sighs not wanting to make a big deal over it since he is hoping to return to his real time soon he sees no harm in telling her his real name. _

Sam: "Well honestly its Sam…Sam Winchester."

Miss Brown: "Sammy Winchester well now that's more like it. That's a good solid red blooded American boy name. I had a lover once named Sam Smith; he really knew how to get my tits a twirling."

_Sam blushes at that._

Sam: "Yeah, I guess so. Well it was nice meeting you Miss Brown… but I."

Miss Brown: "Look-y here Sammy, I want to show you something before you go."

_He stares at her as she jiggles her way over to her trunk and pulls out a pair of sexy lingerie. _

_Sam feels himself beginning to sweat more. He is afraid she might actually start getting undressed in front of him. _

Miss Brown: "Oh this is the finniest silk from Paris or so the French tell me. Not sure I believe them though never did think much of the French since after all we won the war. But, it was expensive and sexy so I bought it because I can. That's what I like so much about being so rich you can buy britches that were knitted by worms and call it sexy isn't that funny!"

_She laughs again and tosses the sexy pale pink and black teddy at him_.

Sam: "Ma'am…uh I mean Molly, I'm not sure what you want me to do with this?"

Miss Brown: "Just hold it for a minute that's not what I want to show you."

_Miss Brown bends over again and Sam tries extremely hard not to notice her large butt sticking up in the air wiggling at him under her big petticoat dress. _

_Molly stands back up and shows him the strangest looking wooden object he's ever seen. _

_Sam has read a lot of history and his mind is filled with many facts especially about weird ancient supernatural artifacts, but this one creeps him out more than anything supernatural he has ever seen before. He realizes after staring at it for a minute that it appears to be an old fashioned early 20__th__ century dildo. _

_He stares in shock when Miss Brown begins to turn a small crank on the side of it that makes the dildo oscillate up and down. _

Sam: "Is that what I think it is?"

Miss Brown: "Well it ain't a ukulele that's for sure. I call him Big Bubba."

_Again one of her trademark boisterous laughs fills the growing tension in the room. _

Sam: "I really should go, my brother is waiting and…."

Miss Brown: "No, now wait there this ain't it either. But, I gotta say it's so cute the way your blushing about my vibrator it just gets my kitties all a crowing."

_Sam thinks to himself, that doesn't even make any sense this woman, is battier than the crazy fairy lady we met. _

_Finally, Miss Brown reaches into the trunk one last time and pulls out an easel, a small tackle box filled with paints and a paint brush set._

Miss Brown: "Now here it is!"

_She turns towards him with a huge smile on his face about the contents she possesses and for a moment Sam is just glad it is not something extra creepy like an old bunny head or a strap on._

_Miss Brown hands Sam the easel and she takes the paint brush set and tackle box with her into the parlor room area._

_Sam follows her with the easel_.

Miss Brown: "Put it down right over there in front of the couch would ya please."

_Sam nods at her and does as instructed._

_Miss Brown puts her tackle box and brush set down on a chair next to the couch then she moves the chair over in front of the easel Sam placed in front of the couch. _

Miss Brown: "Now be a doll Sammy boy and help me move this coffee table out of the way."

_Sam again nods at her and does as instructed._

Miss Brown: "Oh thank you. Now one last thing before you go."

_Sam sighs glad to hear he is almost free from her._

Sam: "Yes, Miss Brown."

_She moves closer to him and with a sly sexy grin tells him exactly what she wants Sammy to do. _

Miss Brown: "I need to practicing painting human figures and you're the best human figure I've seen. I want you to be my nude model."

_Sam's mouth practically hits the floor in shock at her request. His cheeks turn about three shades of pink and red while his knuckles become as pale as a ghost's. _

_Dean suddenly knocks on the Miss Brown's door. _

_Sam turns towards the door thankful to God for the interruption. He even hopes it's some staffer coming to say the ship is already sinking though he knows that shouldn't be happening for a few more days at least based on history's logic, but anything to get away from here will do Sam thinks to himself._

_Miss Brown opens the door and grins at Dean. _

Dean: "Hi, I'm Jack Dawson, I am sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for my coworker."

Miss Brown: "Oh come in darlin' he's here with me. Why you are just as fine as you want to be now ain't ya. That jaw line ohhhh… weeee…. baby you're gonna make Bubba jealous."

_Dean stares at her confused by that statement and not sure if it was a compliment or if maybe she has been hitting back too much of the sauce. _

Dean: "Yeah, so thanks I guess. Uh Fabrizio you ready to go?"

_Sam nods frantically as he hurries towards Dean._

_Miss Brown frowns at the both of them._

Miss Brown: "Now hold up there sugar lips, you need to wait your turn with him."

_Dean mouths to Sam the words "sugar lips" as if to say "what did this crazy broad just call me?" _

Sam: "Please, Miss Brown it has been swell, but we really do have a lot of work to do."

_Miss Brown sighs and nods. Then she grabs a notepad off the desk quickly jots a number down then hands the note to Sam. _

_Sam looks at the rather large dollar amount and frowns at her. _

Miss Brown: "Just know I'm willing to pay to have you model for me. I wasn't expecting you to do it for free and it wasn't a proposition for more Sammy. You're cute as a button really, but you're much too young for me. I'm just an old flirt not a cradle robber! All I want is to do a tasteful nude portrait of you so that I can finally let my art instructor know I'm not a complete failure as an artiste."

_Miss Brown begins to look very sad and pitiful for a moment hoping he will show sympathy for her. _

_Dean checks out the note in Sam's hand and his eyes practically pop out of his head at the notion of getting so much dough delights him. _

Dean: "Wait, so let me get this straight. You're offering to pay all this just to paint him?"

_She nods at them. Sam again puts on another fake puppy eyed smile._

Sam: "It's very kind of you to offer, but I'm afraid that I just…."

_Dean interrupts Sam and pushes him out of the way a bit._

Dean: "What my brother is trying to say is that he is shy. He's never posed nude before so he is just really nervous. However, considering your generous cash offer…"

_Dean pauses for a moment then asks out of the corner of his mouth._

Dean: "We are talking cash right?"

_Miss Brown smiles at him and nods as she pulls out several crisp hundred dollar bills from inside her bra and holds them up for Dean to see. _

_Dean gets giddy inside just from the sight of all that money. _

Dean: "Well like I was saying he just needs time to get in the right frame of mind is all. Can we think it over?"

Miss Brown: "Sure, I can understand that. You boys go on talk it over tonight. We can meet up tomorrow at noon for lunch in the Grand ballroom to discuss it further. Now skedaddle boys, the Oktoberfest cocktail party starts in about an hour and I need to freshen up."

_Dean nods at her as he grabs Sam's arm and pulls him into the hallway. _

_Miss Brown takes one final lurid look at Sam's perky ass as he steps out of her penthouse suite. She waves goodbye to them as she closes the door. _

_As soon as she closes the door Sam's fake smile disappears and he slaps Dean on the arm hard. _

Dean: "Ow! What was that for?"

Sam: "You were trying to pimp me out like a piece of sausage!"

Dean: "I was not! I just told her we'd think about it. Besides, you already told her your real name so you must like her a little right Sammy."

_Dean laughs, but Sam frowns. _

Sam: "We'll think about it? She didn't ask us dude, she asked me! And my answer isn't no its hell no!"

_Dean frowns at him. _

Dean: "Oh come on don't you think you're being a bit selfish. She's offering a lot of money Sam and we are sort of broke here. It's not like our modern money works in 1912."

_Sam glares at him shocked Dean would even say such a thing. _

Sam: "Selfish? I'm not a damn hooker Dean! I'm not going to sleep with her so you can pretend to be a rich guy to impress some virgin chick you just met that I don't even know."

Dean: "She said it wasn't about sex just a painting of you without your skivvies. That isn't exactly prostitution that's more of a slight tiny minuscule step in that general direction."

_Sam's frown deepens and he is just about ready to go into full bitch mode overload on his brother. His eyes get really squinty. _

Sam: "Dean! No means no!"

_Dean laughs trying to take the edge off starting some huge argument over this subject. _

Dean: "Okay, fine look lets just go get out of these lame bellhop uniforms and hang out at the Oktoberfest party. The staff gets in for free anyway. It should be fun and it's a good chance the shape shifter might show up to mingle too."

Sam: "Only if you agree to drop this posing nude nonsense alright? It's out of the question."

Dean: "Considered it dropped. I'm sorry Sammy. I won't ever mention it to you again."

Sam: "Good."

_Sam sighs in relief and starts down the hallway back towards the ship staff area to dispose of their uniforms. _

_Dean grins behind Sam's back knowing full well he has every intention of going to horny Miss Molly Brown's luncheon tomorrow to negotiate with her that if she is willing to have him pose nude instead for the same price he will agree to do it himself since he can't convince Sam to stop being a chicken and take one for the team. _

_Miss Molly Brown's secret lover onboard shows up moments later in her room and the two of them put Big Bubba to good use for the next half hour. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Scene: Inside Sam and Dean's small quarters on the Titanic****.**

_Dean is in the showers washing up for the Oktoberfest party while Sam waits for his brother in their room on the ship. _

_Their small servant quarters room is only equipped with bunk beds that aren't even long enough for Sam's substantial 6'4 frame so he props his head back against a pillow and pulls his knees up as he lies back in bed reading the newspaper. _

_After a few minutes Sam falls asleep with the old newspaper on his chest and starts dreaming. _

_In his dream, Sam opens a big brown door on the ship leading out to the bow. The glowing sun slowly sets over the horizon and his beautiful blonde ex-girlfriend leans against the railing looking out at the ocean. Jessica is wearing nothing, but the long white nightgown she was wearing the night she died. The fabric of the gown flaps softly around her curves with the wind like a cloud. _

_She softly turns her head back towards him and smiles sweetly._

_To Sam, she looks like the most beautiful creature he has ever seen, some would call her angelic, but Sam would never say so seeing as though he has met real angels before and they are not as attractive up close as he once thought they'd be years ago. _

_No, Jessica is far more stunning than any douche bag angel Sam thinks to himself. _

_He grins back at her and eagerly moves closer as if he'd been expecting to see her there for some time. _

Sam: "Hello Jessica. I changed my mind. They said you might be out here waiting for me and..."

_Sam pauses talking for a moment as he looks at her. _

Sam: "What are you doing?"

_Jessica keeps smiling as she puts her hand out towards him for him to grab a hold to it. _

Jessica: "Come see; give me your hand Sam."

_He takes her hand and she pulls him up onto the railing with her._

_Sam tenderly grabs onto her back around her waist and presses her body up against the railing so she won't slip backwards as he stands behind her as she climbs up higher on the railing. _

Jessica: "Now step up here with me. Hold on to the railing and keep your eyes closed, don't peek."

_Sam stares at her badly wanting to reach up and touch her gorgeous face not close his eyes, but he does as she requests anyway._

_He steps up on the railing slowly and keeps holding onto her so they don't fall. _

Jessica: "No peeking!"

_Sam smiles with his eyes closed. _

Sam: "I'm not."

Jessica: "Do you trust me?"

_Sam nods. _

Sam: "Yes, I trust you."

_Jessica opens up Sam's arms wide so they are both extended all the way out instead of holding onto her. _

Jessica: "All right then. Open your eyes."

_He opens his eyes and gasps at the stunning view and feeling of weightlessness._

Sam: "It's like we're flying Jess!"

_Jessica nods then turns her head slightly to whisper into his ear. _

Jessica: "I will always be here waiting for you Sam."

_Jessica starts singing sweetly__ into Sam's ear as she holds his arms out and they soar together like two star-crossed lovers lost at sea. _

Jessica: "Come, my Romeo, in my flying machine, going up, he goes up, up he goes_," she sings to him._

_Sam smiles at her as he lowers his head slightly to look into her glistening eyes. He brushes the tip of his nose against hers then slowly closes his eyes as his lips glide across hers. _

_Jessica and Sam passionately kiss each other while thoughts of Celine Dion's breathtaking hit song play in Sam's mind. _

"_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

_**Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on**_

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on."

Dean: "Sam! What the hell do you think you're doing!"

_Sam and Jessica break their kiss startled by the sound of another voice. _

_Sam accidently bumps into Jessica too hard as he turns to look at Dean. He knocks her over the railing and Jessica screams out._

Sam: "No!"

_Sam reaches out to grab her hand, but it is too late Jessica falls into the ocean and disappears completely. _

Dean: "Sam?"

_Sam ignores the sound of Dean's voice as he screams out her name terrified. He leans over the railing staring down at the waves._

Sam: "Jess! Jessica!"

Dean: "Sam! Rise and shine Sam!"

_Sam suddenly awakens from his dream to see Dean standing in their room wrapped in a towel and frowning down at him for falling asleep on the job. _

Dean: "We are in the middle of an investigation you can catch some Z's later dude. We've got a party to hit and a shape shifter to find."

_Sam frowns at him ready to scream at Dean for ruining his most perfect moment with Jessica. _

_Sam sits up in bed and lets the newspapers fall to the floor as he grabs his head and rubs it cursing to himself in pain from his sudden headache. _

Sam: "Damn it is it too much to ask for a little privacy Jesus!"

_Dean stares at him confused by his brother's sudden outburst._

_Sam wipes a few tears from his eyes and tries to hide his sizable boner from Dean_.

Dean: "Dude, what's with you all of sudden? You were making all kinds of weird noises in your sleep? What were you dreaming about?"

Sam: "Nothing, no one! Just leave me alone."

_Dean frowns worried about him, but unwilling to give him any slack. _

Dean: "Alright, then pull it together!"

_Sam immediately stands up and grabs his jacket ready to leave before Dean asks anymore questions or starts lecturing him. _

Sam: "Sorry, I just need some fresh air. Get dressed and I'll meet you on the upper deck restaurant in ten."

_Dean frowns very confused by Sam's behavior; he holds up his towel around his waist as Sam walks out leaving him alone to get dressed without saying another word to him. _

Dean: "Well ain't this a bitch."

_Dean sighs and tosses away his towel on the bed frustrated with his brother's strangeness. _

_Sam quickly heads up the stairs towards the outer deck of the ship. _

_The cold night air blows across his face and Sam sighs as he tries to clear his head from thoughts of his lost love Jessica. _

_Sam looks out at the now pitch black Atlantic Ocean and all the bright stars above him. _

_He never thought being on this ship would bring back his painful past, but somehow no matter where he goes he can never escape what happened._

_Sam silently walks with his hands in his pockets down the outer deck headed towards the ship's upper class restaurant._

_Meanwhile, the shape shifter on board finds a new body to take and heads for the party also. _


End file.
